Rachel-Will Relationship
The Rachel-Will Relationship, more commonly known as Schueberry, Wachel, Rill, or Berruester, was the one-sided crush between Rachel Berry and Will Schuester. Rachel becomes infatuated with Will in the Season One episode, Ballad, after singing Endless Love together. Overview Rachel and Will often have different ideas about what was best for New Directions, especially concerning solos and song selections. This leads them to having a love/hate relationship. Rachel sometimes believes that Will is just out to ruin her life or ruin her star chances. However, Rachel develops a quite large crush on him for most of the episode Ballad. She realizes this when they sing Endless Love together. She gave him a tie and cleaned and cooked in his house. Will is annoyed and stressed about her inappropriate behavior and tries a variety of methods to tell her he isn't interested, such as in song, before telling her directly. She remains infatuated with him until another, mildly attractive girl, Suzy Pepper, who had previously had a crush on Will reasons with her and convinces her to get over her crush. Will and Rachel's relationship remains platonic to this day. Episodes Season One Mash-Up Rachel looks pretty happy while singing with Will. Ballad While singing Endless Love, Rachel develops a crush on Will and starts giving him novelty gifts. Will later defends Rachel from Terri while she is "using her as her own personal slave" and letting Rachel cook and clean. Suzy Pepper, who previously had a crush on Will, takls Rachel out of her crush. Rachel decides to apologies to Will, before she can do so Will tells Rachel they can't be together, and she responds, "What was I thinking?" Will tells her, "You should know that there's some boy out there who's gonna like you for everything you are, including those parts of you that even you don't like... Those are gonna be the things he likes the most." Funk Will is concerned about how Rachel is taking the break-up with Jesse, and invites her to his office. She then tells him indirectly how he could "solve" Sue. Journey When Will announces that the Glee Club has another year, an extremely excited Rachel runs over to him and hugs him. Season Two The Substitute Rachel goes to Will's house, wearing a mask and informs him that Holly might take his job. Later on in the episode, Rachel is one of the New Direction members who tries to get Will his job back. During this, Rachel says that Mr. Schuester is the best thing to happen to this school. A Very Glee Christmas Rachel invites Will to spend Christmas with her and her dads, because she thinks that 'no one should be alone on Christmas' (even though she's Jewish), but he unfortunately rejects the offer. Season Three Asian F During the song Spotlight, while Mercedes sings, she circles Rachel and Will who seem to be having a cozy conversation in the choir room. Yes/No When Will is proposing to Emma, Rachel is one of the lead vocalists on We Found Love. Nationals Rachel is one of the ones to present Will with his teacher of the year award. In her speech she admits that she couldn't have done it without him. The two also share a hug during'' We Are the Champions. Goodbye When Rachel is leaving for New York, Will is there along with the New Directions members and Emma, while Rachel and Finn sing ''Roots Before Branches. He also gives Rachel a hug before she gets onto the train. Season Four The New Rachel Rachel and Will don't interact, but when he finds out that Tina, Blaine and Brittany are competing to be the new Rachel and that Wade is a new competition, he tells everyone to stop the competition. He explains that just because they lost Rachel after she graduated with the seniors, doesn't mean that there are worse voices here and promises he will find new voices to replace those lost members. The Break-Up In The Break-Up, once again, they do not interact. When Finn comes back to McKinley, seeking Will's assistance, Will asks Finn if he has visited Rachel as she is very worried about him, causing Finn to break down in tears as they have had relationship problems. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, since Will never started the Glee club, Rachel never got to join and therefore never had the chance to perform. This also means that she never realized and mastered her full talent and wasn't ready to make performing a career in the real world. Because of this, she started working in the school library after graduating instead of NYADA. I Do Rachel returns to McKinely for a visit, but also because she is going to Will and Emma's wedding. Before the wedding, Finn has trouble finding a song to sing as Will's best man and Rachel chimes in saying that she could help him out and the two of them would perform a duet. At the wedding, Rachel is sitting up at the very front of the church, and during'' Getting Married Today, Will personally comes up and gives her a hug. Wonder-ful Rachel calls Will and tells him about her ''Funny Girl audition and callback. She says that she couldn't do it without him. She also thanked him. He seems very proud and happy for her. Will, inspired by Rachel's sucess, challenges the Glee Club to sing Stevie Wonder songs and informs them of her news. Songs Duets Ballads.jpg|Endless Love (Ballad)|link=Endless Love Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Crush'' by Jennifer Paige. (Ballad) *''Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl'' by The Police/''Gary Puckett and the Union Gap''. (Ballad) *''We Are the Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) Trivia *Lea Michele and Matthew Morrison played Janet and Brad in a tribute to The Rocky Horror Show respectively. During the performance, they shared an on-stage kiss. *Both of them have a love for ballads. *First student/teacher relationship of the show, however it was just a one-sided crush, the second one being Puck/Shelby, the third one being Cassandra/Brody, as their relationships was much more intimate, and the fourth being Quinn/Yale Professor, who was thinking about divorcing his wife. Gallery GLEECRUSSSSH.png Glee-dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl-matthew-morrison.jpg Dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl.jpg Ballads.jpg WillRachelEndlessLove.png wachel.png rachel5555.jpg Will-and-Rachel-glee-couples-9503648-578-400.jpg|Giving a novelty gift. glee-bornthisway-finn-rachel-willouch.jpg Glee-season-one-episode-1-0fghj01.jpg CircledNewDirections.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-19h33m37s115.png Glee-Hello-9-550x380.jpg imagestrhrt.jpg rachel-with-will_486x336.jpg Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606477-363-251.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606478-437-249.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606483-348-252.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606480-278-252.gif Superrrrr.gif 2spotlight.gif Tumblr mm7d12hw981ql1znmo2 250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships